brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Highway (Chapter)
Hell's Highway is the 15th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. It have the same name as the game title. Summary There is only one objective, keep the road open. Plot The platoon headed through the highway to secure it in order for XXX Corps to move smoothly since the highway is riddled with German ambush and vehicles graveyard. McCreary and Zanovich talks about Red condition while Baker lays his head on guilt. They are soon ambushed by mortar fire and during the battle, Corrion was wounded as the bullet is shot through his stomach. Baker's squad moves through the highway and fighting the Germans in every corner. They also eliminate the 88s on the side of the road harassing the paratroopers. Despite a intense yet difficult battle, the squad managed to push forward and reach near the train station where a Panzer is guarding along some Germans. After clearing the main entrance, Baker enter the station to find a corpse similar to Leggett. This cause Baker to have nightmare on his death before an explosion hit him. He saw a glimpse of Leggett talking over his body. Baker gets up and secure the rest of the station. Baker regroups with his squad and engage a fierce German attack on the train station. The squad defended vigorously with Baker using a Paznerschreck to destroy several Panzers. Fortunately, tank support arrived to relieve the paratrooper. Once the battle is over, they quickly bring Corrion to an aid station to save Corrion. Objectives Re-Open Hell's Highway * Destroy the 88 * Clear the Canal * Destroy the 88 * Destroy the Panzer IV * Reach the Train Station * Clear the Train Station * Defend the Trainyard Checkpoints * Taking the Farm * Water under the Bridge * 88mm Gun Assault * On the Prowl * Train Station * Against All Odds Transcript Cutscene A windmill is shown, then some Jeeps drive past it and the windmill catches fire. Baker and his squad are in the jeeps. Zanovich is driving a jeep, with Baker riding shotgun and McCreary riding in the back with another man. Zanovich: Anyone heard any news on Red? We know if he's gonna be okay or not? McCreary: I pulled Doc Gideon aside when I saw him. He just said Red was alive. Couldn't get much more out of him than that. Zanovich: We'll try to see him when we get near Uden again. It will be a n---Mortars! Incoming! Watch the road! (mortar rounds explode everywhere) McCreary: Turn! Turn! Zanovich: Shit! (crashes into another jeep) Corrion: Is everyone all right? Courtland: We're good. Check the other jeeps. (Corrion goes to check, but is shot) Courtland: Corrion's down! Take cover! After fighting through the fields, Baker enters a house alone, and happens upon a dead soldier, whom to his horror resembles Leggett. After an intense flashback, he looks to see that the soldier is actually a dead British infantryman who actually does not look like Leggett at all, and continues through the station. Outside, he and his squad are surrounded by German tanks, but are able to hold them back with recovered German Panzerchereks, as the fields around them continue to be consumed by fire. Finally, after a long, hellish battle, reinforcements arrive and relieve the squad. There is shown a battle between a German tank and an American tank, finally the German tank is destroyed. Baker then looks on a jeep and sees Corrion, still wounded, lying on the hood. Baker: Shit, Sam! NEAR UDEN 20 MINUTES LATER Baker pulls up the jeep next to a hospital tent. Baker: Medic! I need a medic here, now! (Doc Gideon comes out of the tent) Gideon: How long has he been out? Baker: Uh, ten minutes, I think. Gideon: Let's get him inside! Characters * Staff Sergeant Matt Baker (Playable) * Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock (Mentioned) * Sergeant Seamus Doyle (name on Jeep) * Sergeant George Risner (name on Jeep) * Corporal Sam Corrion (WIA, does not speak) * Corporal Tom Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Timothy Connor (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Jack Courtland * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Gary Jasper * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (name on Jeep, Flashback, Hallucination) * Private First Class James Marsh (name on Jeep) * Private First Class Dale McCreary * Private First Class Stephan "Obi" Obrieski (name on Jeep) * Private First Class William Paige (name on Jeep) * Private Larry Allen (name on Jeep) * Private Michael Desola (name on Jeep) * Private Michael Garnett (name on Jeep) * Private Franky "Beans" LaRoche (name on Jeep) * Private David Muzza (name on Jeep) * Private Johnny Rivas (name on Jeep) * Doc Gideon Weapons American Weapons * Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" * M1 Garand * Thompson M1928 German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * MP 40 * StG 44 * Gewehr 43 * MG 42 * Panzerschreck * 88 * Panzer IV Teams Assault Team: * Pfc. Connor - M1 Carbine * Pfc. Courtland - M1 Thompson * Pfc. Dawson - M1 Carbine Base of Fire Team: * Cpl. Zanovich - B.A.R. M1918 * T/5. Holden - M1 Garand * Pfc. McCreary - M1 Garand Later: MG Team: * Pfc. Jasper - M1919 Browning MG * Pfc. Connor - M1 Carbine Recon Report September 23rd, 1944 On the seventh day of the invasion, things were looking grim. Although the forward tanks of XXX Corps were over the Nijmegen Bridge, and mere miles fromt he bridge into Arnhem, General Horrocks refused to have them pressed forward. Without the assistance of his infantry support troops still caught on the causeway further south, he believed his tanks would be too vulnerable to risk attacking the city. While it was an unpopular decision, it was probably the right one. As with many aspects of the operation, XXX Corps had one shot at taking Arnhem. Attacking the city unprepared may have cost him his tank columns, and prematurely cost the Allies the operation. This caused the soldiers in the 1st Airborne to finally call it a day. After fighting an enemy they weren't equipped to fight for four days longer than they ever expected to fight it, the beaten surviving British soldiers decided they needed to pull out of Arnhem. The armor support they were promised wasn't coming, and by this point, there'd be nothing left the 1st by the time it got to them. After making the proper negotiations with the German CO to handle their wounded, the remaining elements of the 1st started planning a retreat. the remainder of Operation Market Garden had now become a rescue mission. Hell's Highway The main task of the 101st after securing the bridges during the early part of the invasion was to hold the single causeway from Eindhoven north to the 82nd's Area-of-Operations. This lonely stretch of road was narrow, flat, and often surrounded by nothing but flat farmland. With Germans attacking from all directions, and nary a truley-defensible position along it, the road became a deathtrap. The British soldiers called it "Club Route", but to the men of the 101st, it will always be known as "Hell's Highway". As the only road serviceable enough to support the massive transport of material necessary to keep XXX Corps moving, Hell's Highway kept the vehicles of XXX Corps, and thus theirs 101st escorts, within danger's reach. The Germans knew exactly where Allied trucks and soldiers were going to be, and had every inch of the road zeroed-in for accurate, no-warning mortar and artillery bombardment. Such a bombardment could annihilate a section of XXX Corps' convoy, choking off the road with wreckage, and providing an excellent opportunity for German infantry to set up a well-defended roadblock to shut off the road completely. Road to Arnhem To reach the men in the British 1st Airborne Division in the time they were expected to be able to hold Arnhem, the tank of XXX Corps would have to have been over the Nijmegen Bridge by 48 hours past the beginning of the invasion. That would have been half-way through D+2. But, as of September 25, D+6, XXX Corps still couldn't move into Arnhem. Though the 82nd was able to take the last major bridge in Nijmegen on D+3, and the majority of XXX Corps' tanks crossed the bridge on D+4, General Horrocks decided to stall his tanks just north of the bridge. His justification for the stall was to wait for the infantry support elements to make it up the corridor. Without proper infantry support, he figured, his tanks would be too exposed to cross the final bridge. However sensible his reasoning, Horrocks' decision confused and infuriated the men of the 82nd Airborne. The fact that he could order a hold when his compatriots were fighting and dying a losing battle just a few miles north was unthinkable. Some thought he was simply being too cautious, while others viewed them as being lazy and cowardly. As Col. Reuben Tucker of the 504th put it, "All they seem to be doing is brewing tea". Trivia * ru:Адское_шоссе Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters